


EPISODE TWO: "This Is Getting Ridiculous"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 2, F/M, Gen, Mild Racism, Skam Season 1, The Cabin Episode, i know. wild., non graphic semi sexual content, this episode happens over the space of a weekend, which is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: I'm Stuck





	1. CLIP ONE: "I'm Stuck"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 09:28**

 

Open with exterior shots of SANDY’s house and neighbourhood, as _“L’Absente” by Yann Tiersen_ plays.

 

INT. BEDROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

SANDY is chilling on her bed, eating cereal as she scrolls through Instagram on her phone, pictures of last night’s party flooding her dash.

 

She pauses for a second, biting her lip in concentration, and clicks on the search bar, searching the name “Esther Montner”. There is one result. She clicks on it.

 

A picture of ESTHER smiling widely, wearing a lesbian pride flag as a cape and a t-shirt that says “Berlin Pride 2018” on it is her profile picture.

 

SANDY smiles at it, and scrolls through her profile, going through several more pictures of ESTHER, some with friends, some solo, and some pictures of various protests, foods and architecture.

 

She stops at one of ESTHER on a bridge and looks nervously around the room. She screenshots it, and opens the screenshot, looking at it with a smile.

 

She scrolls back to the top of the profile and hovers over the follow button, nervously clicking her tongue.

 

She’s cut off by her phone ringing, the contact name - “Mum” - replacing ESTHER on the screen. She answers.

 

SANDY  
Hey Mum.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Hello dear.

 

SANDY  
How’re you? Almost home?

 

MS NEUMAN laughs nervously.

 

MS NEUMAN  
No, my stupid train got delayed, so I’m stuck in Edinburgh for another night.

 

SANDY groans, rubbing her temples.

 

MS NEUMAN  
But I’ll probably be there by tomorrow afternoon, so… We can hang then! That sounds fun, right?

 

SANDY  
Yeah…

 

MS NEUMAN  
So… What’re you up to?

 

SANDY  
I’m, uh, going to the caravan in, like, half an hour, and I’m staying there all weekend and going to school from there on Monday, so… We can’t “hang”.

 

MS NEUMAN sighs.

 

MS NEUMAN  
I’m sorry, sweetie, I forgot about that.

 

SANDY mouths ‘Yeah’ and looks disappointedly at the ground.

 

MS NEUMAN  
So, where are you going again?

 

SANDY  
Um, Sophie’s parents’ caravan. They’re letting us borrow it. Us being me, Sophie and Tara.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Oh, that sounds lovely! How are you going to get there?

 

SANDY  
Uh, we’re walking. It’s not that far.

 

MS NEUMAN  
That’ll be good training for the team, eh? How’s that going?

 

SANDY  
Fine.

 

MS NEUMAN  
What about the--

 

SANDY  
How was your trip, Mum?

 

MS NEUMAN pauses, and SANDY sighs, knowing what’s coming.

 

MS NEUMAN  
I’m so sorry, sweetie, but I have to go again on Monday. Midday.

 

SANDY closes her eyes and breathes slowly for a few moments.

 

MS NEUMAN  
I’m sorry. But I have to, okay? You know how much this job means to me, and I have to show that I’ve earned it.

 

SANDY  
Other mums don’t.

 

There’s a long pause, and SANDY looks around nervously, regretting what she said.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Do you have enough money for your trip?

 

SANDY  
Uh, yeah, I think so.

 

MS NEUMAN  
I’ll send some, just in case.

 

She laughs awkwardly.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Don’t want people thinking we need the help, we’re… We’re doing fine, aren’t we, sweetie?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, Mum. Thanks.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Shit, I have to run, but I’ll call you again later, okay? Say hi to the girls from me.

 

SANDY  
I will. I love you.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Take care, dear.

 

She hangs up, and SANDY lets out a breath of relief, going back to Instagram and pressing the follow button on ESTHER’s profile, smiling to herself before the camera quickly cuts away.


	2. CLIP TWO: "On My Own"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 10:49**

 

_“Woman” by Harry Styles_ begins as the camera sweeps across a shot of caravans on a beach side cliff.

 

INT. BEDROOM, CARAVAN

 

BRYAN - who is not wearing a shirt - and SANDY - who is wearing a shirt - are making out on the bed, to the beat of the music.

 

The waves crash outside the window, as the two roll around.

 

BRYAN touches SANDY’s chest through her shirt and she jerks away on instinct. He laughs, and so does she.

 

They kiss some more, SANDY staring at the plain white wall as BRYAN kisses her, but the second he pulls away to look at her, she smiles.

 

BRYAN   
You okay?

 

Instead of responding, SANDY flips him onto his back as he laughs, and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him.

 

A door opens - making the music stop - and JAKE walks in, and immediately covers his eyes.

 

JAKE   
HOLY SHIT, I’M SO SORRY!

 

The door slams shut as BRYAN laughs, hiding his face in the pillow as SANDY screams after JAKE.

 

SANDY   
JACOB!

 

BRYAN looks at her like “come on…” and she bursts into laughter with him.

 

BRYAN   
Should we send him home?

 

SANDY’s laugh turns awkward.

 

SANDY   
Yeah…

 

JAKE [O.S.]   
[sing-screaming] On my own! Pretending he’s beside me! All alone!

 

SANDY and BRYAN laugh as JAKE keeps singing.

 

BRYAN gets up, walking over to the window and putting on his shirt.

 

BRYAN   
Hey, could you check the time for me?

 

SANDY   
Yeah, one sec…

 

SANDY picks up the phone with a Brighton & Hove Albion F.C. phone case and turns it on to see the time (10:51) and a text notification from SOPHIE, saying “Haha yeah”.

 

SANDY looks around nervously, tapping the phone on the bed.

 

BRYAN   
[O.S.] Babe?

 

SANDY puts the phone down and looks at him.

 

SANDY   
Uh, ten to eleven?

 

BRYAN   
Ten to eleven?!

 

He marches out of the room, yelling to JAKE.

 

BRYAN [O.S.]   
Why the fuck did you come so early, man? You weren’t meant to be here for like an hour!

 

JAKE [O.S.]   
I didn’t know you were gonna be doing _that_!

 

Their arguing becomes muffled as SANDY shoves her face into the pillow, breathing heavily, as a guitar starts to play.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Good Riddance"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 18:55**

 

An acoustic guitar rendition of _“Good Riddance” by Green Day_  plays over scenic shots of the beach at sunset, before panning to a wall facing the sea.

 

EXT. BEACH 

 

SANDY and JAKE are eating chips out of greasy brown paper as BRYAN, who is sitting between them, playing the aforementioned song on his guitar.

 

They all sway to it a little bit, and SANDY feeds BRYAN some of her chips, while JAKE pretends to vomit into his.

 

JAKE  
Hey, can you play I’m Yours?

 

BRYAN laughs and keep playing his song.

 

BRYAN  
Dude, that song is _ancient_.

 

JAKE  
Says the guy playing a song from the _nineties_.

 

BRYAN sighs and looks around for other people - there are many, but none near them.

 

BRYAN  
It’s kind of a gay song, though.

 

SANDY rolls her eyes as JAKE scoffs.

 

JAKE  
It is not gay! It’s just a fun song, you know?

 

SANDY opens her mouth to say something, but she’s cut off by BRYAN’s phone vibrating.

 

BRYAN stops playing and picks up his phone, reading it, as SANDY tries not to look.

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY  
Who is it?

 

BRYAN hesitates.

 

BRYAN  
Just Rory.

 

JAKE gasps and smiles, shoving BRYAN.

 

JAKE  
Your boyfriend!

 

BRYAN shoves JAKE back.

 

BRYAN  
Fuck off.

 

JAKE  
Oh, come on! You’re always running around after him, you practically kiss the ground he walks on. It’s like he’s your new Jesus or whatever.

 

SANDY looks at them, confused.

 

SANDY  
I-- I thought you didn’t like him.

 

JAKE gasps again as BRYAN’s phone vibrates again, harder.

 

JAKE  
You lied to your female girlfriend about your secret lover?

 

BRYAN flips JAKE off as he sets his guitar down between JAKE and SANDY and answers his phone.

 

BRYAN  
Hello?

 

JAKE  
[in a bad impression of BRYAN’s voice] Hi Rory! Oh my God, Rory, your football tricks are so cool! Where’d you get that jersey, Rory? Rory, I was thinking a summer wedding and then a honeymoon in Spain and we love each other forever! Rory, will you play with _my_ balls?

 

BRYAN walks away, phone pressed to his ear, flipping JAKE off again as JAKE laughs.

 

JAKE and SANDY sit in silence for a bit, eating their chips. It’s pretty uncomfortable for both of them.

 

SANDY breaks a chip into pieces, and then puts it back together. A seagull flies by and snatches it from her. She flips it off as JAKE laughs. She eventually joins in.

 

There is another, quite long awkward silence.

 

SANDY  
So… What’s up with Bryan and Sophie?

 

JAKE chokes on his chip and coughs.

 

JAKE  
What?

 

SANDY  
What’s the deal with Bryan and Sophie?

 

JAKE looks at his feet.

 

JAKE  
You should, um, talk to Bryan about it.

 

SANDY turns away and mutters to herself sarcastically.

 

SANDY  
Because I can _so_ talk to Bryan about things.

 

JAKE looks at her again, and she turns around. They sit in silence for a few seconds.

 

JAKE  
Are you sure you’re not just being crazy?

 

SANDY  
I’m not “being crazy”, unless I was hallucinating that text on his phone.

 

JAKE’s eyes go wide for a second, but quickly return to normal as he looks away again. SANDY sighs.

 

SANDY  
I know you know something. I’m not stupid.

 

JAKE  
Well…

 

She glares at him.

 

There’s a brief shot of BRYAN further away, still talking on the phone, the conversation still incomprehensible.

 

It cuts back to SANDY and JAKE.

 

SANDY  
Just tell me. Please. I promise I won’t “go crazy” or whatever. And I won’t tell Bryan you said anything. Swear to God.

 

JAKE rolls his eyes, not responding.

 

SANDY  
Are they texting or, like, _texting_ texting?

 

JAKE  
Uh… They’re just texting. A little bit. Not texting texting, whatever the fuck that means.

 

SANDY  
But--

 

BRYAN comes back into shot, still on his phone.

 

BRYAN  
‘Kay, see you later. Bye.

 

He hangs up and puts the phone down, picking up his guitar again, not noticing the awkward silence or SANDY staring at him questioningly.

 

BRYAN begins to play _“I’m Yours” by Jason Mraz_ , and JAKE cheers, beginning to dance along.

 

JAKE  
Hell yeah!

 

SANDY rolls her eyes, and turns on her phone, scrolling through her Instagram notifications. She has none.

 

JAKE and BRYAN begin to sing the song - JAKE is okay and BRYAN is frankly awful, and neither of them really know the words - and SANDY stares out at the sea, looking like she would rather be anywhere else.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "What Else Could I Have Said? No?"

**SUNDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 12:46**

 

There’s some opening shots of the exterior of the caravan set to the sounds from outside (the ocean, people talking, etc.).

 

INT. LIVING AREA, CARAVAN

 

JAKE is sitting on an armchair, holding a Trivial Pursuit card, as BRYAN and SANDY sit on a sofa, BRYAN leaning forward, staring intently at JAKE, and SANDY sitting back, reading ‘The Colour Purple’.

 

JAKE   
Which king’s defeat ended the War of the Roses?

 

BRYAN   
Richard the Third.

 

JAKE   
Correct! Which European city hosted the 1928 Summer Olympic Games?

 

SANDY checks ESTHER’s Instagram account on her phone. ESTHER still hasn't interacted with her. 

 

SANDY puts her phone down, sad.

 

BRYAN   
Amsterdam.

 

JAKE   
Good, and, for a million pounds, can you give the four classifications of blood types?

 

BRYAN   
Yes, Jacob, I can. A, B, AB, and O.

 

JAKE applauds as BRYAN fake bows, SANDY subtly rolling her eyes.

 

JAKE   
Okay, Sandra, you question is which animal is also known as the forest giraffe or zebra giraffe?

 

SANDY turns the page of her book.

 

SANDY   
I’m not playing.

 

JAKE and BRYAN snicker.

 

BRYAN   
[stage whispers to JAKE] She doesn’t know the answer!

 

SANDY   
I do! I just don’t want to play. I’m reading.

 

JAKE   
Come on… Just answer and we’ll leave you alone.

 

SANDY sighs, dog ears her page and puts her book down.

 

SANDY   
What was the question again?

 

BRYAN   
Which animal is also known as the forest giraffe or zebra giraffe?

 

SANDY taps her foot on the ground as she bites her lip in concentration, JAKE and BRYAN looking at each other, holding in their laughter.

 

SANDY   
Uh… a deer?

 

JAKE and BRYAN laughs loudly.

 

BRYAN   
A deer!

 

SANDY   
Wow. Fuck you guys.

 

She picks her book back up as BRYAN slides over to be next to her.

 

BRYAN   
Why are you so pissed today? Are you on your period?

 

He leans over to kiss her, but she pushes him away, making him land on the sofa, looking at the ceiling.

 

SANDY   
I just think Trivial Pursuit is boring as shit.

 

BRYAN sits up.

 

BRYAN   
Okay… So what do you want to play, if this is so frightfully boring?

 

SANDY   
Nothing, I want to read.

 

She holds up her book to show him, and he takes it off of her.

 

BRYAN  
Come on, babe, don’t be boring! You must want to do something!

 

SANDY grabs the book from him.

 

SANDY   
Fine. Let’s play… I Was Walking Down The Street And I Saw A.

 

JAKE   
What?

 

SANDY   
You know, where someone says “I was walking down the street and I saw a something” and the next says “I was walking down the street and I saw a something and a other thing” and they keep going until someone forgets all the things. Just forget it, it's dumb.

 

JAKE   
No, it sounds fun.

 

BRYAN   
You start, babe.

 

SANDY leans forward and looks at BRYAN.

 

SANDY   
Okay… I was walking down the street and I saw Sophie.

 

BRYAN laughs as JAKE watches wide eyed.

 

BRYAN   
I was walking down the street and I saw Sophie and a _deer_.

 

BRYAN and JAKE burst into laughter as SANDY sighs.

 

SANDY   
Come on, it was a good guess.

 

JAKE   
[through laughter] The deer… The giraffe of the forest…

 

JAKE and BRYAN eventually calm down.

 

SANDY   
Your turn, Jake.

 

JAKE   
Uh, I was walking down the street, and I saw Sophie, a deer, and… a three headed dog.

 

BRYAN   
Why the fuck that?

 

JAKE   
I don’t know, thought it would be hard for you to remember.

 

SANDY   
Jesus Christ, okay. I was walking down the street and I--

 

She’s cut off by a loud bang, like the sound of someone kicking the side of the caravan, making them all jump.

 

BRYAN   
What the actual fuck was that?

 

JAKE   
Shit! I don’t know!

 

SANDY   
If this is a joke, it’s not funny.

 

JAKE   
It’s fucking weird is what it is.

 

BRYAN   
I… I’ll go investigate outside.

 

He gets up and walks out the door, leaving it open. JAKE gets up and follows him out.

 

SANDY sighs and puts her book down, following them, but staying standing in the doorway.

 

EXT. CARAVAN

 

BRYAN and JAKE look around the front of the caravan, while SANDY watches, bored.

 

RORY jumps out from behind another caravan and lands next to BRYAN.

 

RORY   
Hi!

 

BRYAN screams.

 

BRYAN   
What the fu-- Oh, hi Rory.

 

RORY   
Nice scream, man.

 

BRYAN laughs as JAKE awkwardly smiles and tries to step closer and SANDY watches like “what the fuck”.

 

BRYAN   
You came!

 

RORY   
Well, yeah. When I say I’m coming, I’m coming.

 

RORY and BRYAN laugh as JAKE and SANDY exchange a look of “what is going on?”.

 

BRYAN   
How’d you find us?

 

RORY   
I used the GPS my mother installed in my brain when I was a child.

 

There’s a short pause.

 

RORY   
I asked the guy in the car park.

 

BRYAN laughs, and RORY finally notices the others. He turns to JAKE.

 

RORY   
Hey.

 

JAKE   
Hey.

 

RORY turns to SANDY and smiles.

 

RORY   
Hello.

 

SANDY folds her arms.

 

SANDY   
Hi.

 

There’s an awkward silence.

 

RORY   
So! This is where you guys hang out. Cool cool cool. It’s like… Atmospheric, that’s the word. It’ll be a party atmosphere, now that I’m here.

 

He laughs, but then stops when no one really laughs along.

 

RORY   
So, where I am sleeping?

 

SANDY lets out a breath of surprise and anger.

 

BRYAN   
Uh, in the pull out sofa. With Jake.

 

RORY   
Seriously? You’re gonna put me in with the gay guy?

 

JAKE   
Why does everyone keep calling me gay?

 

RORY   
Because you are a gaylord, my friend.

 

SANDY rolls her eyes as the same time as JAKE.

 

SANDY   
Can we please stop using gay as an insult? It’s 2018, people. Seriously.

 

RORY   
Don’t tell me you’re gay too!

 

He laughs and pushes past her, into the caravan.

 

SANDY raises her eyebrows at BRYAN, who shrugs and sighs.

 

BRYAN   
He’s just kidding! Have a sense of humour.

 

SANDY   
It’s… It’s not that.

 

She looks behind her and leans forward to whisper.

 

SANDY   
Why is he here?

 

BRYAN   
He asked to come. What else could I have said? No?

 

BRYAN looks at SANDY with puppy dog eyes, and she steps out of the way to let him into the caravan, JAKE following him, looking a bit disappointed. SANDY sighs and walks in after them, closing the caravan door.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Are You Sure You Don't Want Any Help?"

**SUNDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 19:03**

 

INT. LIVING AREA/KITCHEN, CARAVAN

 

BRYAN and RORY are sitting on the sofa, BRYAN playing _“Lose Yourself” by Eminem_ on his guitar as RORY badly white boy raps his way through it.

 

JAKE is messily tossing cutlery onto the coffee table in front of them, next to empty plates. As soon as he turns away from them, he sighs and looks to the heavens.

 

SANDY stirs a pot of pasta in the kitchen area, looking, once again, like she would rather be anywhere else.

 

JAKE walks into the kitchen area and he and SANDY share a look as BRYAN and RORY finish the song.

 

BRYAN   
Bro, that was awesome!

 

RORY   
Yeah, we sounded _class_.

 

The camera turns back to JAKE and SANDY, who are standing awkwardly next to each other.

 

JAKE   
Um, do you want some help?

 

SANDY   
Did you set the table?

 

JAKE   
Yeah, I did.

 

She nods, adding some spices and stirring more, as RORY and BRYAN walk into the kitchen area, making everyone become very squished.

 

BRYAN   
That smells good. Can I have a taste?

 

SANDY nods and holds the spoon up to BRYAN’s mouth, who eats it, and making a satisfactory “mm!” sounds.

 

BRYAN   
This is good!

 

He kisses her cheek, and her hand instinctively goes up to wipe it off, but she doesn’t. BRYAN awkwardly high fives her.

 

RORY coughs.

 

BRYAN   
Oh, uh… We’re going out. For a smoke.

 

SANDY stops stirring.

 

SANDY   
A _smoke_?

 

BRYAN   
Yeah.

 

SANDY   
But you don’t smoke. And, besides, those cigarette things will kill you.

 

RORY groans.

 

RORY   
Come on! It’s a _party_!

 

BRYAN   
Yeah, it’s a _party_!

 

He kisses SANDY, who doesn’t react, she just goes back to stirring.

 

BRYAN and RORY exit, and JAKE begins to follow them. He stop and looks back at SANDY.

 

JAKE   
Are you sure you don’t want any help?

 

SANDY   
No, it’s fine.

 

JAKE nods, and walks out, closing the door.

 

SANDY is alone. She lets out a breath of sadness and relief and puts her head in her hands.

 

The camera cuts to later, SANDY puts the pot of pasta on the coffee table carefully.

 

SANDY   
[yelling] Food’s ready!

 

There’s no response.

 

She waits a second, fixing the lid of the pot.

 

She then looks out of the window and sighs, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

She sits down on the sofa, and leans her head on her hand, looking around the room, bored, for several long moments.

 

Eventually, she straightens out the cutlery and plates to be orderly and straight. In the process, she accidentally knocks her own fork askew, but quickly fixes it.

 

She finishes and sits back, bored again. She stands up and looks out of the window again. Still nothing.

 

She exits the caravan.

 

EXT. CARAVAN SITE

 

SANDY looks all around the caravan, but the boys aren’t there.

 

She walks past two other caravans to the end of the row and looks around the corner.

 

Still nothing.

 

She sighs, and turns around.

 

BRYAN jumps out from behind the caravan and yells, making SANDY scream and jump back. As soon as she sees him, she glares at him, as he laughs, RORY and JAKE walking out from behind the caravan.

 

SANDY   
Seriously?

 

They walk back to their caravan, SANDY staying silent as the boys laugh at nothing.

 

INT. LIVING AREA, CARAVAN

 

The four of them sit down, RORY on an armchair, BRYAN and JAKE on the sofa, and SANDY on an extra chair.

 

SANDY puts some pasta on her plate and sits back down.

 

BRYAN holds his plate up to her, for her to put the food on.

 

SANDY   
You can do it yourself, can’t you?

 

BRYAN groans as JAKE and RORY plate their food and begin to eat.

 

BRYAN   
Why are you so fucking pissed all the time?

 

SANDY   
Because, no offence, you’re behaving like a jerk.

 

BRYAN   
A jerk? What did I do?

 

RORY and JAKE eat their pasta, nudging each other, enjoying the drama.

 

SANDY   
You’re just acting like a jerk, you didn’t do anything…

 

BRYAN gets up and walks over to where SANDY’s sitting and kneels beside her, trapping her.

 

BRYAN   
No. Tell me what I did.

 

SANDY   
Bryan, not in front of the others…

 

He grabs her arm hard, not breaking eye contact, and she shakes him off, folding her arms.

 

SANDY   
It’s just… you invited two other people on a weekend that was meant to be just us.

 

BRYAN   
It’s just two of my mates, come on.

 

SANDY   
Two of your mates is still two people. Plus, you change your personality when Rory is around, acting all… Douchey! And you’re texting Sophie behind my back when you know how mean she’s been to me!

 

She gasps, like she didn’t mean to say that, and looks at the ground. RORY is still laughing, JAKE now nervously laughing, his eyes wide.

 

BRYAN   
Sophie? I haven’t been texting Sophie. What did she say I’ve done?

 

SANDY   
She didn’t say anything, I saw the text on your phone.

 

BRYAN hesitates.

 

BRYAN   
It’s about French.

 

SANDY   
French? Over the weekend?

 

BRYAN   
We have this big project due for Friday…

 

SANDY   
You never mentioned it before.

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY   
Well, if it’s just about this project, can I read your messages?

 

BRYAN   
No way!

 

SANDY   
Why not? I’ll let you read my messages.

 

BRYAN   
Why would I want to read your messages? Do we have to read each other’s messages to trust each other?

 

SANDY   
Why are you being so defensive, just let me see!

 

BRYAN   
[yells] No! God, why do you have to be so _black_ sometimes?

 

The room goes silent.

 

SANDY pushes BRYAN out of her way and slams her plate onto the table, messing all of the cutlery up. She begins to walk away, but he grabs her arm, pulling her back and holding her there, as she looks down.

 

JAKE and RORY are no longer laughing.

 

BRYAN   
I’m so sorry, Sandy. It… It just slipped out in the moment. I didn’t mean it, okay?

 

She doesn’t respond.

 

BRYAN   
I’m sorry.

 

She doesn’t respond.

 

BRYAN   
This is getting ridiculous, can’t you just answer me?

 

SANDY   
[quietly] You are texting her.

 

BRYAN   
Yeah! About school!

 

SANDY   
[quietly] Then let me see your mess--

 

BRYAN   
Stop being so ridiculous! Why don't you trust me?

 

She looks up at him, her eyes filled with tears, and jerks her arm away. She storms off into the bedroom and slams the door.

 

BRYAN turns around to RORY and JAKE, and RORY starts to laugh loudly.

 

RORY   
She’s _pissed_!

 

BRYAN looks down, guiltily.

 

BRYAN   
Yeah…

 

RORY   
_Damn_ , she’s _pissed_!

 

The camera quickly cuts away as _“6/10” by dodie_ begins to play.

 

INT. BEDROOM, CARAVAN

 

SANDY is sobbing into one of the pillows as the three boys have a muffled, not understandable conversation outside the door.

 

She sits up slowly and wipes her eyes with her hands, taking deep, shaky breaths.

 

She picks her phone off of the bedside table and turns it on. She smiles widely, and lies on top the pillow.

 

Her phone screen is filled with Instagram notifications from ESTHER.

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
